club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Style
Penguin Style is Club Penguin Rewritten's monthly updated clothing catalog located in the Gift Shop. Purchasable items include Body Items, Feet Items, Neck Items, Hand Items, Head Items, Face Items, Colors, Flags and Backgrounds. Each issue includes multiple hidden items that can be found by clicking on specific areas in the catalog. Each catalog features a Penguins at Work section, which features a new job for penguins every month. These are certain types of clothing items that allow a penguin to perform a special action while wearing them. In the January 2018 and February 2018 catalogs, in addition to the monthly featured jobs, the Construction Worker, Barista and Pizza Chef items are now able to be purchased year-round. In addition to this, each catalog has a Clearance section, which contains items which will not be featured in next month's Penguin Style. Starting August 2018, a new section called Item of the Month was added to the catalog, showcasing a custom item that will not return to any catalogs in the future. Release History Penguins at Work Item of the Month Trivia *The Beta Test Party had a January issue, however, half-way through the party it changed to the February issue. *The first two issues reused a 2010 issue and a 2009 issue from Club Penguin. *The Viking Helmet and Blue Viking Helmet were hidden in every catalog. *All of the items on the flags page, colours page and customizable shirts page are the only items that are sold in each catalog. *The September 2017 issue was released two days late due to delays. *Herbert Style is the first Penguin Style to re-use the exact same clothing as another catalog. *The March 2018 Edition of the Penguin Style Catalog was skipped over due to the temporary shutdown. Editions 2017 *Penguin Style Feb'17 (Beta) *Penguin Style Feb'17 *Penguin Style Mar'17 *Penguin Style Apr'17 *Penguin Style May'17 *Penguin Style Jun'17 *Penguin Style Jul'17 *Penguin Style Aug'17 *Penguin Style Sep'17 *Penguin Style Oct'17 *Penguin Style Nov'17 *Herbert Style *Penguin Style Dec'17 2018 *Penguin Style Jan'18 *Penguin Style Feb'18 *Penguin Style Apr'18 *Penguin Style May'18 *Penguin Style Jun'18 *Penguin Style Jul'18 *Penguin Style Aug'18 *Penguin Style Sep'18 *Penguin Style Oct'18 *Penguin Style Nov'18 *Penguin Style Dec'18 2019 *Penguin Style Jan'19 Gallery Covers 2017 = Beta catalog.PNG|Beta catalog February. Penguin Style Feb'10.png|February Catalog. Screenshot 250.png|March Catalog. CatalogApr17.png|April Catalog. Screen Shot 2017-05-02 at 4.07.46 PM.png|May Catalog. Penguin Style Jun'17.png|June Catalog. Penguin Style July.PNG|July Catalog. Aug2017PS.png|August Catalog. Penguin Style September 2017.png|September Catalog. penguin style oct 17.png|October Catalog. Penguin style november 17.png|November Catalog. Penguin Style November 2012 Herbert.png|Herbert Style. Penguin Style December 2017.png|December Catalog. |-|2018 = Penguin Style January 2018.png|January Catalog. Clothing.PNG|February Catalog. Clothing.png|April Catalog. Penguin Style May 2018.png|May Catalog. Penguin Style June 2018.png|June Catalog. Penguin Style July 2018.png|July Catalog. Penguin Style August 2018.png|August Catalog. Penguin Style Sep 18.png|September Catalog. Penguin Style Oct 18.png|October Catalog. Penguin Style Nov'18.png|November Catalog. Penguin Style Dec 18.png|December Catalog. |-|2019 = Penguin Style Jan 19.png|January Catalog. Other Home Catalogs.png|The icon. SWF *Penguin Style Category:Penguin Style Category:2017 Category:2018